Domestication
by RoseGhostings
Summary: Rose and Tentoo try and get used to their new life's Rating ranges from K to M, warnings included
1. What next?

**WARNING: Dark Doctor and Doctor being a jerk. This had been ****rewritten**

It was odd how quiet he was and it simply bothered her. She wanted-_needed-_to ask him what was wrong, but she knew the obvious answer to that. He was human, and she remembered with a frustrated pain how much he seemed to think that her, and now his, kind was so inferior to the "All Mighty Timelord's", but she honestly didn't blame him. They sat in the small car much unlike Pete, but much like Jackie and they drove. She wasn't sure what would happen next but they had more then enough time to think in the uncomfortable silence. She was thinking that he could stay with her in her flat, but that look on his face said otherwise. Rose felt oddly like sobbing. Yes, she had just lose someone, but he was right here, and that was honestly not what was bothering her. She broke the tension filled silence with a simple question, though she already knew what he might say. "You okay?" She asked quietly, wanting so much to hold him and tell him that it would all be alright, she knew that much.

He sighed, feeling his stomach twisting with the reality of everything setting in. The Tardis was gone and the psychic link being broken made him feel empty inside and so, very alone. The now human man was so very tired of lying and since there was no threat of the danger that he now missed, he decided to tell the completely pure and whole truth. "To be honest," he started, eyes dark and voice cold. "Not really.'

Those last two words completely broke her heart and she went against all of her senses and took his hand, causing him to jump slightly, but not pull away from the girls peaceful touch. "I know." She said, being honest as well and hoping that her mum wouldn't burst into their fragile conversation. "You miss her, don't you?" She asked, knowing full well that this was only just one of the things that was bothering him.

The man nodded, a lump in his throat forming when he thought even remotely about how he would never see his ship again. The living thing that had been with him through everything, his first adventure, the worst moments, the Time War, and all of his companions and through it all, she never judged him. "Y-yeah, but at least she's safe." He said quietly, trying to convince himself that she was safe and that he, or the _other _he, was taking care of her and she would never be alone. He suddenly felt sick. The brunette gulped and tried to contain the twisting and lurching of his stomach as the girl sat up a bit more, trying to see the mans face as he looked down.

"Hey, Doctor, it's alright just take a deep breath." She soothed and rubbed his back in small, gentle motions. Rose quickly located the nearest opening and something he could vomit in if it came to that.

"Everything okay back there?" Jackie asked, turning around momentarily to get a glimpse of the two.

"Yeah, mum, he just feels a bit sick." Rose quickly responded, continuing to rub circles on his back and trying to soothe him.

The Doctor swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly frustrated about how worried rose was and snapped. "I'm fine, Rose." He said coldly, trying to contain the raging in his stomach.

She pulled away from him, crossing her arms and watching him, thinking of how he thought she was just supposed to leave him alone. "Look, i'm trying to help you," She started, annoyed and slightly hurt by the way he snapped at her.

He pulled himself up and leaned against the seat, looking up at the roof and closing his eyes as the queasiness deteriorated into dizziness, leaving him wondering why in the hell that had happened. "I know, Rose, i'm sorry." He responded.

Rose sighed and uncrossed her arms, leaning back in the seat again and staying quiet. When the tension had lessened, she felt like nothing had happened and tried to see if he was asleep. "Do you...do you feel any better?" She asked quietly, afraid to talk any louder.

He cracked his neck and looked back at her, feeling guilty now at how he had snapped at her for simply caring about him. "Yeah," he breathed out, sighing once again. "Sorry." He said simply, looking into her eyes that matched his in color and searching for a response in those eyes.

"Yeah..." She responded, feeling her stomach twist from pure emotion and suddenly realizing why he may have almost gotten sick. It had hurt, hurt how he had simply not cared about her at all this whole car ride, but now he was hurting and wanted her to simply forget about that, and it frustrated her. "You know what? No, it's not okay, you've been silent this whole time and now you just almost puked and you want me to forget about it?" She wiped at her misty eyes and tried not to snap.

"Rose you wouldn't-"

"Don't."

She took a deep breath, frustration and fear for him overwhelming her. "Don't, okay? You're not a Timelord anymore, you're just as important as I am, you're not superior to us, alright?"

The Doctor felt the lump in his throat return and he swallowed thickly once again. "Yes, I know, Rose, i'm not a Timelord anymore," he said coldly. "But you can't even begin to understand..." He paused and looked straight into her eyes, his own beginning to glisten. "And i'm..." His voice threatened to collapse. "I'm scared, Rose..." He said in a whisper, fear for the future of living on this planet and being human. Aging, dying, it all scared him.

Her gaze was softened and all traces of anger were gone. Rose had never seen The Doctor even close to crying or being afraid, but now that she did the girl wasn't sure what to do. Rose put a hand gently on his cheek, relived when he didn't pull away. "Doctor..." She said simply, not knowing what to say and how to comfort him and make him understand that this wasn't the end of the world. "We're going to go home and you're going to stay with me, is that alright?" She asked, taking her hand off of his cheek and taking his hand.

Feeling his stomach churn slightly with surprise, he gave a small nod, beyond okay with the idea of living with her. "Rose I uh..." He gave a nervous gulp, feeling heat creep up his cheeks and he tried to keep his voice steady. "I meant what I said, back on the beach, I uh..." He averted his gaze from the seats to her eyes, feeling embarrassed at his nervousness but knowing he needed to say this more than anything "I love you, Rose Tyler." He made out finally. It was the truth, he loved her more then she would ever know and he was so afraid of losing her like he almost had so many times.

She grinned, a cheeky smile that seemed to brighten the car that was beginning to darken with the night that loomed over them. "I know."


	2. Lets try this again

He had time to think in the silence and with Rose quietly asleep next to him, he wasn't sure if he had ever felt this alone. He sat with his hands in his lap and he stared downwards, not quit knowing what exactly to do as the young women slept. Usually, he could feel the presence of the Tardis and he never felt alone. Even now with his mind buzzing with thoughts and worries, he felt empty without her and without Rose. She was there, yes, but with her asleep it was like she had just disappeared. He was almost afraid to breath, scared that'd he break the everlasting silence that plagued the car.

The girl next to him stirred slightly, and for a second he was afraid he might have thought too loudly, but she only nuzzled against his arm and continued her peaceful sleep.

He hated how cute she was, it made him feel things that were too dangerous to be felt. But were they now? He had no real threat of extra terrestrial danger and he knew they were most likely safe where they were going. Couldn't he be close to her now? _"Maybe" _the man thought, _"I can tell her" _The man looked down at the sleeping girl leaning against him and felt his cheeks warm at their closeness.

"Jackie, aren't you tired?" He asked quietly, hoping he didn't surprise her much.

"Don't worry, love, I've stayed up later than this before." She said, sounding slightly defensive. It was quiet until the women spoke up once again, remembering the exact nervousness he had when he confessed his feelings to her daughter. "Did you mean it?" She asked, glancing back at him, only able to see him when a flash of stray light from a nearby car light up the back of the van. "When you said you love her." She finished, hearing him gulp nervously and feeling accomplished that she made him so nervous.

"Course I do..." He said quietly, trying to contain how much his voice wavered and stop it if he could. "I have ever since-" He stopped himself, not really sure if Jackie could handle the concept of regeneration.

"I know love, ninth self." She said surprisingly confident in her knowledge.

Outside of the car the sun was beginning to set and he really dreaded the darkness that would come. It was one of his many secrets that he was afraid of the dark and had been ever since he was a child, but didn't want to wake the sleeping girl so he decided that he'd try to ignore it. He thought that it was strange how the sky filled with brightness and colorfulness almost like a taunt or apology before the blackness invaded everything.

There were many things he was afraid of. Being alone, blood, losing anymore people than he already had, but this fear was one that he tried to hide, thinking that it was childish and something he shouldn't have to worry about. Now, he couldn't avoid the inky blackness that was sneaking up on them and he felt that he wasn't going to be able to handle it. That darkness, it brought back such bad memories.

He looked back to Rose anxiously and tried to wish hard enough for her to wake up, though in the end it was futile and the darkness slowly invaded the car. He felt his heart beating faster and he felt dizzy, the fear starting to invade him. The man felt weak and childish causing him to be suddenly glad that the girl was asleep and couldn't see how the fear was overtaking him in such a way. The fear worsened as the car got pitch black and he started to tremble, trying his best to stop the small tremors but found that it was hopeless.

Rose began to stir, small movements slowly waking her from concern. She was confused at first, but slowly put the pieces of clues together and realized that the man she was leaning on was trembling and the foreignness of this small act jerked her awake. Slowly and sleepily, she pushed herself off of the brunette and yawned. "Doctor...?" She asked cautiously, intertwining her hand into his.

The man flinched, fear having his nerves on end. "Rose, sorry, d-did I wake you...?" He stuttered out, trying to stop the tremors that racked his body.

Rose tried to see through the blackness and view his face to see if it would be speckled with tears, something she had feared when she slept. In the dark she couldn't see his face so simply hoped for the best. The blonde, now as level as she could get with the taller man, leaned against him. Rose was trying to comfort him the best she could with her touch and lessen the trembles. "Don't worry it's fine." She said, voice soft. "Are you alright...?" The girl asked, hoping he would be as honest as he had before. In the meantime of a few seconds, she tried her best to rack her brain for things that would affect him in such a way.

"Y-yeah I just..." He didn't want to lie, but he was afraid of what she would think. What if she made fun of him or something? He couldn't let these childlike thoughts get a hold of him so he tried to focus on her eyes. "I'm just...uh... a little afraid of the dark, that's all, don't worry about me." He quickly said, rushing his speech as his cheeks reddened once more.

"Oncoming storm, afraid of the dark?" She teased, but feeling guilty when he looked like a kicked puppy afterwards. "I'm just teasing you, cm' here." She pulled him into a side hug causing him to yelp in surprise before feeling himself relax under her gentle touch.

The small touch she gave him made him feel warm inside, a feeling he didn't feel often and wished that it would last forever. It was an odd transfer from the coldness of fear and sadness to this warm sensation that flooded his body. _"Maybe she's right,"_ He thought,_ "Maybe it'll actually be okay..."_

**I am so sorry this took so long to upload. It takes me a while to write and edit these since I really am trying to do my best. Anyway, stay tuned for chapter three and maybe leave a comment or two.**


	3. Home

He awoke with a start, a panicked look on his face flushed from sleep. His breaths were in short, ragged gasps but once he saw Rose, he calmed. "R-Rose...?" He asked, his voice shaking with panic and anxiousness.

"Doctor, hey..." She put a hand on his cheek in a gentle action and stroked it gently with her thumb. "It's me, it's okay," She consoled, watching with relief as his fear faded into embarrassment causing his cheek to warm underneath her hand.

"Ah, right, sorry..." He stuttered out, the fear that had once broken down the barrier of his fragilest parts now fixed as his senses returned. He felt ashamed at having shown such weakness towards the girl. She had already been concerned enough, and now he knew Rose wouldn't stop tearing down the walls that barricaded him. The Doctor felt all sorts of anxiousness at knowing this simple fact, the fact that soon he would break.

Rose took her hand off of his cheek and tried to contain the worry that overcame her. "We're home." She said, feeling herself warm as his face brightened and he grinned widely.

The trip had come to an end as they said their goodbyes to Jackie and she took his hand, looking up at the tall building. "Well," She said. "Are you ready?" Rose looked over to the smiling man.

"Allons-y Rose Tyler!" He exclaimed excitedly, much more like himself than he had been before in the car ride.

Rose doubted herself, among the excitement he still couldn't forget how he had been earlier in the car, so cold and...afraid, much unlike himself, or, his normal self at least.

_"Yes, I know, Rose, i'm not a Timelord anymore," he said coldly. "But you can't even begin to understand..." He paused and looked straight into her eyes, his own beginning to glisten. "And i'm..." His voice threatened to collapse. "I'm scared, Rose..."_

What if this excitement was an act? A lie that had her engulfed, wanting to believe that he was alright and wanted to spend his life with her. Maybe he was just afraid, or maybe he didn't want to be with her. He hadn't had much or a choice, had he?

"Doctor..." She spoke quietly, voice serious but doubtful. "You...You know you don't have to do this." She said, looking into his captivating brown eyes.

He looked hurt for a second, but not for himself. "Rose, of course I know, but i'm here, aren't I?"

Rose nodded after thinking for a second. "Yeah, 'course, sorry..." She muttered, looking up from her daze and smiling. "Let's go, shall we?"

(*)(*)(*)(*)

The Doctor was exploring the small flat with childlike amusement as Rose watched. He noticed her giggling and turned around, crossing his arms as his cheeks flamed, a new sensation to him. "What are you giggling at?" He asked, feeling much like a flustered child.

"You're cute." The blonde laughed out, feeling accomplished when his cheeks brightened even more than they already had been in the first place. "R-Rose, I am the Oncoming Storm and 906 years old, I am not _cute" _The flustered man squeaked out,trying to defend his pride that seemed to be cruely bashed on.

"Nope, you're cute." She argued, kissing his head causing him to get even more flustered than he had been.

"Rooossseee..." He whined, laughing as she smiled.

"Cm' on, ill show you around."

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"And this..." She finished."Is the bedroom."

He began inspecting the room, not thinking to ask about the abnormally large bed.

"I uh...thought we could maybe share this room, that is...if you want to..." She proposed, beginning to think his earlier embarrassment was contagious.

His face lit up and he hugged her, lifting up the giggling girl slightly and kissing her cheek before he set her down again. "Of course, Rose! I love you, did I ever tell you that? Well I do, _very _much." He began to ramble as the girl felt her anxiousness fade away into excitement, loving how much like himself he was acting.

"I love you too, Doctor." She laughed out as his face brightened to the confirmation of her feelings matching his own.

"Good thing too, because if we're going to spend our life's together then we _might _have to get along." He laughed out, the small sound being interrupted by a yawn that seemed to surprise him.

"Looks like you're tired, come on then." She climbed into the bed and held the comforter open so he could climb in next to her. "We'll go shopping tomorrow, alright?"

He climbed into the bed and starred at the girl who he faced. "You're beautiful, Rose." He muttered, grinning and sounding much more confident than before.

The blonde pushed the hair out of her face and grinned just as widely as he had, face reddening at the bold statement. "So are you."


	4. Nightmares

They had made it to the women's house and with excitement and nervousness all in a bundle, she asked the man if it was okay they shared a bed and more than happy with this arrangement, he replied with enthusiasm even though he was exhausted and they had slept quit soundly until now.

With sudden discomfort and a feeling of something being desperately wrong, the blonde woke up calmly, trying to gain her surroundings and find what was wrong. Small sniffles and frustrated sounding sobs pierced through the dark, making the girl afraid to move as she listened. Small mutters of something she couldn't understand in the slightest filled the air, sounding frustrated and sorrowful.

With a sudden intensity, she realized that it was positively the man that had been sleeping earlier. He didn't sound asleep but did sound tired almost like he had been awake for a while and had only recently barely gotten his hiccups and sobs under control. Rose felt almost like she should let him have his time mentally alone and pretend like it hadn't happened in the morning, but with one final sob and one of her name, she sat upright.

He noticed the small movement of the shifting covers and stayed completely still,beginning to go into a cold sweat as he tried to muffle his hiccups by shoving his face into the comforter, letting out a small whimper, sounding like a hurt puppy as he did so.

Rose shuffled closer to him after she had laid back down, his tensing making her realize that there was a better way to console him and ease him into opening up. She wrapped herself around his shaking body and heard him quietly gasp before pulling him in, feeling his muscles loosen as he relaxed against his will.

"R-Rose..." He croaked out, knowing that it was dangerous to get this close to her unless he wanted everything that shielded him to collapse. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, afraid to look back at the girl in fear that he completely lose it.

"What's wrong? Don't lie or i'll squeeze you." She threatened, squeezing his chest and stomach gently causing him to squeak and laugh.

"Alright, alright just s-stop." He laughed out, this newly human body of his extremely ticklish. The man flipped over to see the girls face and tried to ignore the wetness that stained his cheeks.

"You _were _crying." She said, surprised that she had been right about his sobbing.

"Y-yeah..." He admitted, not getting a chance to wipe at his eyes before she did so for him.

The half-human felt ashamed by showing such a weakness and one that had engulfed him to the point of tears. Basically he had just thought too much and let his worries get the best of him, but this explanation didn't comfort him in anyway.

"Don't be embarrassed, you have every right to be upset." She comforted, resting her hand on his cheek that warmed with embarrassment.

"But Rose, i'm here with you," He smiled sadly but then frowned afterwards. "But..." he trailed off, feeling the familiar prick of tears enter his eyes.

She didn't need him to finish the sentence and kissed his forehead before taking his hand.

"I love you, Rose, you know that...right...?" He asked nervously, eyes large and shining with childlike hope.

"'Course, and I love you too, Doctor." She nuzzled into his chest, listening to the foreign heartbeat that had only been there for a short while.

The man wrapped his arms around the girls back, not feeling quit so alone anymore, but still shaky and hiccuping as he slowly calmed himself down.

They both fell back asleep along with his small sniffles that died out as soon as he fell into unconsciousness.

**Bit of a short one but this will probably be the only one under eight hundred words. Sorry about that, guys. **


	5. New clothes

The man was silent, dwelling into his thoughts as they walked through the shopping mall. His arms were crossed and he had a concentrated look on his face that could easily be interpreted as frustration. Maybe it was, he wasn't sure. Last night he had made more than a fool of himself but that was something that didn't bother him as much as the images he saw in his dream. Everyone he lost and loved and things that he had seen from so many years ago still haunted him. After all, how do you forget such things?

Rose noticed his silence and stopped walking, causing the man to stop and look at her, a confused look now on his face. "Doctor, you're so quiet." She commented, concern sprinkled on her face. "Is everything alright?"

The Doctor gave a small sigh and suddenly remembered the ride in the car that had been so much like this situation. "Yes-no, ah, i'm not sure." He stuttered out, still not looking up from the designated space on the ground.

"Is it about last night?" She asked quietly, almost cautiously, afraid of his reaction.

He sighed once more and closed his eyes, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts. "Yeah..." he spoke back even quieter.

Rose leaned up and kissed his freckled cheek. The kiss seemed to act like a key that caused him to open his eyes and smile shyly at her before she led him off to a nearby bench when he uncrossed his arms. As they sat, she took his hand and looked into his hazel eyes that shone with uncertainty. "Talk to me." She said simply, the small phrase reminding him that the openness wouldn't hurt anyone like it could before, an advantage of being human.

"The dream...it was uh, not good." He started with the same uncertainty his eyes held.

"I know that, silly." She laughed out. "What was bad about it?"

The man suddenly felt sick like he had in the car. Fear, he knew that's what this feeling was. It came from thinking too much and from worrying as well, and it was a feeling that made his eyes water from intensity. He was afraid.

The Doctor was met with the now familiar feeling of tears that came far too often. Human emotions were far more expressive and amplified than a Timelord's and this was one of the many disadvantages of now being mostly human.

"Doctor, crap, i'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, Rose, you didn't do anything, i'm alright, just thinking too much, I suppose."

Rose wiped away his falling tears with her free hand and kissed his forehead, something that always seemed to chase away the monsters of his own thoughts. "I'm sorry." She said softly, panic now gone from her voice and replaced by the evident need to comfort him and to show him that he had nothing to be ashamed for.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm fine." He smiled sadly at Rose and let her embrace him shortly before she pulled away, smiling softly at him.

"Cm' on, let's get some clothes for you, yeah?" She suggested, not letting go of him as they stood up.

They had a small and harmless argument about him not wanting her to buy him things, but accepted at last after some persuasion on the account of he had no other clothes and she was excited to see him in a t-shirt, something that made him flustered and causing him to accept.

The couple wandered around for a while, finding a few stores that seemed interesting and checking them out. After a while, they found a darkened store and entered it, looking around at the blackened clothes not much standing out against the black lights that lit the room with a useless purple light.

They had found a few things that were ironically space related including a few t-shirts, pajama pants, normal pants, and a hoodie that was all too big for him and hung over his hands in a way that Rose found _extremely_ adorable which Rose wasn't afraid to comment on.

"It is not _cute. _It's _comfortable._" The half-human corrected, the pout on his lips only making him cuter, arms crossed and hands hid by the long sleeves.

They made it home at last and Rose giggled as he continued his speech about how he was in no way _cute _but shut up finally when she kissed him. The kiss was the first they had since Bad Wolf Bay and it made his now singular heart nearly stop. The kiss that was only supposed to be a small, turned into something passionate and intense.

The blonde wrapped her arms around the other and was suddenly glad that she could hold her breath for as long as she could. At last they parted, both puffing and reddened but beyond happy.


	6. Mystery Channel

They had been cuddling on the couch for at least half an hour now, and Rose was starting to drift off, lazily flicking through the channels as he lay behind her with his arms wrapped gently around her, occasionally tracing light circles on her stomach which made her giggle. The channels were just hazily running through now, and she was simply relaxed in his arms until a channel came on that caused her to tense. The sudden change from the haziness of the channel surfing caused him to look down at her in a concern that showed easily on his features.

"Rose...?" He asked cautiously, voice seeming to break through her daze before she smiled up at him after quickly turning the channel. She had looked frustrated when the channel had glitched and lagged when she tried to turn it too fast. The fastness had also been a change from their lazy cuddling.

"It's fine, don't worry." She assured him, kissing his jaw in a lazy form of comfort.

Curiosity buzzed inside of him as he made a decision to check out the mysterious channel later on. Rose had seemed so...concerned when she had come upon the channel, like she was worried about him seeing it or something.

He almost felt frustrated but the small feeling died away. He was not a child and knew he could handle whatever the box had to offer and he was sure of that. Later on, he would know how wrong he had been.

Rose, much to his dismay, announced that she had to go and get groceries so she had to pry herself out of his grasp, earning small whines of protest from the other.

"I'll be back soon, do you think you can manage being alone for awhile?" She teased, though her question had some concern behind it.

He rolled his eyes but smiled inwardly. "I'll be fine, Rose." He looked back up at the girl who was now standing as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed. "Just promise to be back soon, alright?" He asked with his concern once again shining through.

"Now you're the one worrying." She laughed. Rose leaned down briefly to kiss his forehead, her signature way to comfort the commonly distressed man. "I'll be fine, tata then." She said, quickly trying out the foreign words in her mouth before turning around, interrupting her leaving. "Sorry, never saying that again anyway bye, don't get into trouble, kay?" She said quickly, causing him to smile as she left.

He starred at the blank t.v, hating the way he felt like he was betraying her by going into something the blonde seemed to be protecting him from, but he needed to know what worried her so much about the simple television program.

The man flipped on the t.v with the remote before quickly typing in the numbers he had seen amidst the blackness before waiting for the abnormally slow television to load the channel. The channel seemed like a simple travel channel but no opinions could yet be created while the commercials back.

"Welcome back," The genetic British narrator's voice said in an agonizingly slow way. "To 'Inside of War'"

Oh. So this was what Rose hadn't wanted him to see. He continued to watch the program, though something inside was telling him to shut off the t.v and just take a nap or something. This thought was ignored.

The scenes made his stomach turn with the realism, though the falseness was also present and was something that got to him. War was far more terrifying that this gory display and the thought was one that stirred back old and simply put away memories.

"Many are lost in these ruthless battles but many are saved as well." he felt a sudden resentment to this program now. Did they have _any _idea of what it was like? Being forced to fight and in the end it just leading up to the end. The end of, to him, everything.

He could hardly focus on the television anymore, but he didn't know if he wanted to as the emotions and memories began to flood back to him. He wanted to die in that moment, he wanted to end this guilt that overwhelmed his trembling self. Guilt, grief, anger, and loss all seemed to flood in at once as he let out gasping breaths and sobs that mixed in with the heaves, creating a mixture of trembles and tears as his breath seemed unable to return.

**_DWDWDWDWDWDW_**

Rose knew the sounds were from the dreaded channel when she first walked in, but when sounds of gasps and sobs reached her, she rushed in to meet the other.

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his glazed eyes that shone with uncontrollable tears. "Doctor," She said gently though sturdily. "Look at me."

The man did so and tried to see through the images that flashed through his mind, clouding his vision with the realism of the memories.

_Rose. Focus on Rose. Rose..._

His eyes met her own and he seemed to calm, though it was only slightly it helped reach through the void a bit into an attempt at bringing him back to the surface.

"Focus on me," She repeated, her main goal to being to keep him from passing out due to his rapped breaths.

The other tried his best to see through to her request but was praised anyway with a smile and soft words of reassurance.

"Good, I've got you, Doctor. You're safe, everything's alright."

He broke out of the trance that had held him captive in his own vivid memory. Once he calmed himself, Rose let go and he coughed, face flushing out of shame. "I...Imma' go get some fresh air, uh, sorry." He said, quickly excusing himself and saying an instinctive apology before rushing off.

Rose sighed, looking at the door he had headed out of. That, she knew, must have been bad. So many bad memory's from not so long ago coming in to invade him all at once. She looked back to the now blank t.v, silently cursing it and the sheer existence of that channel she _knew _she should have blocked but didn't want him feeling restricted or think her as controlling for not wanting him to watch the channel.


End file.
